


eventually

by yeonjunsangel



Series: danganronpa one shots [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers, Vague, Wordcount: 100-500, don't read if you haven't finished drv3, they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonjunsangel/pseuds/yeonjunsangel
Summary: Kaede finds Miu crying late at night.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Series: danganronpa one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050698
Kudos: 46





	eventually

**Author's Note:**

> takes place in some alternate universe where the two girls have both woken up from the killing game.

Kaede couldn’t sleep.

This wasn’t an isolated occurrence. Since she had woken up, she often found herself laying awake at night, staring idly at the blank ceiling with her thoughts racing.

Sometimes, it got so bad that she was sweating, the sheets feeling surreal against her skin as if she wasn’t meant to be there.

She wasn’t supposed to be here. She was supposed to _help,_ and save everyone, as a protagonist should. But she couldn’t, she had _failed,_ a harsh and frankly embarrassing failure at that.

Miu was the latest to return, waking up in a frantic state laced with panic. She’d been discharged after a few weeks, her personality brightened once again to bubbly and sarcastic and cheekily cute.

The pianist couldn’t help but think something was wrong, something off with her behaviour. _Maybe it was just because I took months to recover._ She thought and put it down to that.

Quietly, Kaede pulled the covers off her legs and stood up, tiptoeing in the direction of Miu’s room.

She knocked gingerly, and got a surprisingly quick response, causing her eyebrows to turn downwards, frowning. _Why is she awake at this hour?_ Miu opened the door, which creaked as it moved, and Kaede looked up, her expression turning to one of concern. Miu’s face was tear-streaked, and the inventor sniffled and rubbed at her nose.

Kaede grabbed Miu’s wrist and pulled her in for a hug, which the other awkwardly returned, arms wrapping around her back in a comforting embrace. Kaede then sat her down gently on the bed, going to sit next to her, pushing stray hairs away that had stuck to the wet tears on the other girl’s face.

“What’s wrong?” Kaede whispered softly, “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, I just want you to know that I’m—” she paused, before continuing, “—here for you. I’m here for you.”

Miu didn’t saying anything but placed her head onto Kaede’s neck and sobbed harder.

Kaede just hugged her again and stroked her hair softly. After some moments of soft sobbing and comforting touches, Miu quietened and was now lying against a pillow. Kaede stood up and used her thumb to wipe away the remainder of Miu’s tears away. She then grabbed a blanket off a chair and placed it over her.

Kaede wrapped her hands around Miu’s waist, and pulled her against her again, entangling their legs together.

“Thank you…”

Kaede’s eyes widened before they softened, and she smiled.

They fell asleep, flush together, to the rhythm of each other’s breathing and the soft sound of heartbeats that night, leaving their problems until the sunrise broke below the clouds.


End file.
